finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Revolver
'' Về vũ khí trong Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-, xem thêm: List of Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Weapons#Guns'' Revolver (リボルバー, Riborubā), là cây Gunblade của Squall Leonhart trong hầu hết các lần xuất hiện của anh trong seri Final Fantasy. Là một biểu tượng của Final Fantasy VIII, nó đã xuất hiện ở một vài game khác trong dòng game. Nó là một thanh kiếm có cò quay của súng lục dùng làm cán. Mặc dù có tên là Revolver, nó thực ra không phải là một khẩu súng. Nghĩa là nó không bắn ra đạn và chỉ có thể dùng trong cận chiến. Thanh Revolver nổi tiếng không chỉ vì là vũ khí của Squall Leonhart, mà còn vì ngoại hình độc đáo và kì lạ. Nó có lẽ là một trong những thanh kiếm nổi tiếng nhất trong seri Final Fantasy, cùng với Buster Sword, Masamune, Excalibur, Ultima Weapon, Brotherhood và những thanh kiếm khác. Những lần xuất hiện ''Final Fantasy VIII Squall dùng cây gunblade Revolver làm vũ khí cá nhân. Anh khắc hình ảnh Griever trên lưỡi dao và đeo một sợi dây xích Griever ở phần cán dao để tăng phần gợi nhớ. In the game, triggering a round in the gun chamber sent a shock wave through the blade, increasing its damage potential, but the timing required is hard to learn, which is why it takes years to master wielding a Gunblade. The player can effectively utilize this ability during gameplay by pressing the trigger button (R1 in the PlayStation version) just as Squall Leonhart is about to hit an enemy, thereby increasing the damage dealt to the target, similar to a critical hit. The Revolver appears as Squall's first model and as such is quickly outclassed by newer models through the game, however it remained in certain FMV sequences no matter what other model Squall possessed at the time. Such sequences included when Squall freed Rinoa from being flash frozen in the Sorceress Memorial. During one of the flashback sequences, Laguna Loire wields a gunblade that resembles the Revolver. In the Game Over menu for ''Final Fantasy VIII, the Revolver appears broken in two with the blade sticking out of the ground with a black background and a white feather. ''Final Fantasy XII 150px|right|Gilgamesh's fake Gunblade. In ''Final Fantasy XII, Gilgamesh has the Revolver gunblade amongst his collection of Legendary Weapons. However, like all his swords, it is slightly different, having an image of a Chocobo printed on the blade, no trigger, and lacks the chain and Griever symbol. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy The Revolver appears again as Squall's weapon of choice. As a Mime, Bartz also uses the Revolver in his EX Burst, and when using the "Climbarrel" and "Solid Ascension" attacks. The Revolver is also an equippable weapon exclusive to Squall found in Destiny Odyssey VIII, and is a Level 1 weapon that boosts Attack by 4. A notable difference is how the weapon is stored. In ''Final Fantasy VIII, Squall is seen drawing it from his left hip like a Katana, however in Dissidia he can summon it to his hand when required and dispel it using magic. It is worth noting that most characters in Dissidia summon their weapons this way. Non-specific appearances .]] Since the Revolver is Squall's icon weapon, the non-specific appearance of this blade is directly related with the appearance of Squall in other games, like Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special, the Final Fantasy Anthology, and Chocobo Racing. Non-''Final Fantasy'' Appearances ''Kingdom Hearts'' Series Squall wields his Gunblade throughout the series as he leads the majority of the Final Fantasy cast into battle against the Heartless and Nobodies. It is never shown if the trigger function of the Gunblade actually works in the game, but some sound effects during battle seem to indicate that it does. The Keyblades Lionheart and Sleeping Lion vaguely resemble Squall's Gunblade, as both possess silver color schemes and Griever accessories. The Sleeping Lion even has a double-edged blade along its length and a gun barrel built into the handle, though it is merely decorative. ''8-Bit Theater In the Epilogue, when Fighter and Black Mage realize they are lost, the Revolver is seen along with the Buster Sword in "Akbar's Not Useless Tools" shop. Creation and Development The weapons were, in their original appearance of ''Final Fantasy VIII, designed by Tetsuya Nomura. At the time when he was thinking of Squall's weapon, he was into silver accessories. He felt he wanted Squall to have a silver weapon as well. Another key factor in creating Squall's weapon was how he wanted some new way for the player to control the weapon in battle. With both of those ideas combined, he came up with a gunblade. Nomura has stated that upon reflection, it has a rather odd appearance. Merchandise/Replicas *Squall's Play Arts Action Figure comes with a Revolver gunblade. *Final Fantasy Master Arms include miniaturized replicas of both Squall's Gunblade and Seifer's Hyperion. Thể_loại:Final Fantasy VIII